


Miles the big cuddly bear.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cute/fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles the big cuddly bear.

"Kerry? Seriously, can we have a chat about this - this thing!" Miles said startingly loud for the late hour. He was shoved to the side of their shared bed, left with barely enough room to move. Kerry, though equally cramped and most likely to fall from the bed first, seemed unfazed by their situation.  
"What thing? There's nothing to talk about." Kerry insisted and yet Miles was not quite convinced. In his mind, there was no reason for them to be in such uncomfortable positions. In fact, he hadn't even agreed to this entire situation. Kerry had insisted, though, and since when could Miles say no to his big puppy dog eyes? Never. So that's why he'd allowed this monstrosity of a thing into his bed. Miles regretted it.

  
Said thing, an oversized stuffed teddy bear Miles had won for Kerry at a carnival, was cute and Miles appreciated that Kerry wanted to sleep with it. He did not appreciate the way it took up almost all of their bed and left no room for himself. He'd have regretted winning the damned thing in the first place (because of course it had been his own idea, what a mess he'd managed to create for himself) had it not have been for Kerry's smitten smile when it had been handed to him. The stupid bear even came with an equally stupid name.  
"Kerry I'm talking about the stupid bear." Miles said, his voice monotone and lacking emotion. Kerry let out a startled gasp, covering the fake bear's ears.  
"Mr Stuffings is not stupid! Apologise right now, Miles." He commanded, glaring at Miles over the top of Mr Stuffings' head.

  
Miles groaned because he had no other choice. It was either refuse to apologise and end up on the couch, cold and alone, or stay in his nice warm bed alongside Kerry and... Mr Stuffings. He hesitated, debating whether the couch was honestly his best option when Miles came to the conclusion he'd rather the slither of bed he'd been allowed than to wake up with cramps in the morning. He was also slightly put off by the idea of Kerry being mad at him. Miles couldn't have Kerry mad at him.  
"I'm sorry, Mr Stuffings." Miles said half heartedly. Kerry didn't seem to pick up on his tone.  
"Good, now go to sleep grumpy guts." Kerry said cheerfully, pulling the giant bear towards himself.

  
Miles tried, honestly. It wasn't easy and it turned out to be impossible. So he decided upon a new tactic, rolling over to face the bear and in turn Kerry. Though Miles couldn't actually see him, just the golden mop that was his ridiculously long hair. Lots of people had told Kerry to cut it but Miles had kicked up such a fuss, he loved it so. He had his reasons; it was cute, Kerry suited it and more importantly it was great for holding onto when things got a little heated.  
"Kerry, I know you love Mr Stuffings and all, but wouldn't you rather cuddle with me?" Miles asked sweetly, shuffling up so he could peer over Mr Stuffings' head and gauge Kerry's reaction. In a valiant effort to ensure his plan worked, Miles cleverly added on a simple, "because I want to cuddle with you" at the end.

  
Naturally, Kerry took the bait. Who could resist? Kerry knew that Miles always wanted to cuddle with him but he it was not often he said it aloud. Mr Stuffings was promptly, and kindly, dropped onto the ground in favour for his much more real, very cute and extremely warm boyfriend. Miles smiled smugly to himself secretly as Kerry wormed his way towards him. He'd thought he'd won, Miles was sure he'd gained himself more room on the bed. He couldn't have been more wrong. Kerry simply scooted closer to him, nuzzling against Miles' chest and tucking himself under Miles' arms. It was cute, really, but Miles looked longingly at the space he'd left behind him. With a heavy sigh, Miles knew he wouldn't be stretching across the bed any time soon. So he did what any good boyfriend would do. He kissed the top of Kerry's head, whispered "I love you" and settled down for a long night of cuddling.


End file.
